imprégnation tardive
by prunelle05
Summary: Après le départ des Cullen et l'obtention de son diplôme, Bella a quitté Forks. Personne ne où elle se trouve à part son père… quelques années plus tard, elle est propriétaire d'un bar. Comment va-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle croisera le chemin d'un visage familier ?


**Imprégnation tardive**

**Résumé :**

Après le départ des Cullen et l'obtention de son diplôme, Bella a quitté Forks. Personne ne où elle se trouve à part son père… quelques années plus tard, elle est propriétaire d'un bar. Comment va-t-elle réagir lorsqu'elle croisera le chemin d'un visage familier ?

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Me réveillant ce matin dans mon lit, j'avais cette impression que quelque chose allait changer et pas dans le mauvais sens, plutôt le contraire.

Tout en observant les personnes présentes dans mon bar, les habitués, je réfléchis à ma vie de ces cinq dernières années, j'avais passé par toutes les émotions possibles qu'une personne puisse ressentir.

Après ma fête d'anniversaire désastreuse pour mes 18ans, Edward et sa famille m'ont quitté comme si je n'étais rien, mais seulement un jouet à leurs yeux. Pour tout dire, j'ai eu quelques jours difficiles, mais en voyant mon père aussi inquiet, je ne pouvais pas m'apitoyer ainsi. Je me suis vite remis debout et renoua mon amitié avec certaines personnes comme Angela, Ben, Éric, Tyler et Jacob.

Jacob est vite devenu mon meilleur ami, mon soleil jusqu'au jour où il a commencé à m'ignorer complètement comme si j'étais une inconnue pour lui. Ayant marre de cela, je l'ai confronté pour apprendre qu'il faisait partie du gang de Sam, Jacob m'a dit des choses très blessantes, il a essayé de me faire comprendre ce qui se passait plus tard quand il est venu dans ma chambre cette nuit-là, mais je ne pouvais pas lui pardonné, il m'avait fait trop de mal.

À l'aide d'un rêve, je compris ce que Jacob et les gars de la réserve étaient devenus. Des loups. Ce fait ne changeait rien de ce que je ressentais et même si c'était le cas je n'en pouvais plus de cette relation avec Jacob dans laquelle il me poussait toujours pour plus. Il ne comprenait pas et ne voulait pas comprendre le fait que je le voyais comme un ami, un frère, c'était l'occasion pour mettre fin à toute forme de relation avec lui.

Après l'obtention de mon diplôme et une longue conversation avec mon père, je partis de cette ville pluvieuse. Ce qui me ramène à maintenant…

Me retournant de mon observation, je commençai à nettoyer les verres. Très vite, j'entendis la porte du bar s'ouvrir ainsi que le raclement d'un tabouret tiré quelques secondes plus tard.

« Un whisky s'il vous plait. » Demanda une voix rauque familière.

Je me raidis au son de cette voix. Je regardai dans l'un des miroirs de mon bar pour confirmer mes soupçons. Yep, c'est bien lui. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et prépara la boisson demandée, une fois faite, je me retournai pour être face à face avec l'un des gars de la push. Quand il me vit, il eut les yeux écarquillés, surement ne s'attendant pas à me voir, surtout pas dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

« Voilà. » Dis-je en plaçant son whisky devant lui.

Il ne me répondit rien et se contenta de boire sa boisson. Je retournai à mes occupations et m'occupai des autres clients.

Bientôt, l'heure de fermeture arriva et les clients quittèrent petit à petit mon bar. Je fermai la porte après que le dernier client fut parti et commença à nettoyer. Une frappe à ma porte me sortit de mon nettoyage. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvrit.

« C'est fermé… » Dis-je d'épuisement.

Je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de monter pour rejoindre mon appartement et me glisser dans un bien chaud afin de me détendre en dégustant un bon verre de vin.

« Je sais. Je voulais te parler… » Me dit l'homme magnifique devant moi.

Je soupirais frustré de remettre mon bain pour plus tard. J'entrepris d'ouvrir la porte plus grande afin de le faire entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, je refermai la porte et vérifia que celle-ci était bien verrouillée.

« Suis-moi ! » lui intimais-je.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la porte qui se trouvait dans le fond de mon bar. Cette même porte conduisait vers mon appartement. Je l'ouvris, l'invita à entrer et la referma. Grâce à l'escalier, nous montâmes pour arriver devant la porte de chez moi.

Une fois dans l'appartement, je l'invitai silencieusement à s'installer dans l'un des deux canapés de ma salle de séjour.

« As-tu faim ? Ou soif ? » Lui demandais-je.

« Tu me connais, j'ai toujours faim… » Me répondit-il en me souriant.

Sans un mot, je me dirigeais vers mon coin-cuisine et commença à cuisiner pour le loup qui patientait tranquillement en se prélassant dans le canapé dans lequel il était installé. Fouillant dans mes armoires, je trouvai très vite de quoi faire un bon petit plat simple comme des spaghettis bolognaise, façon Swan.

« Alors, dis-moi que fais-tu si loin de la push ? » demandais-je curieusement.

« Eh bien, j'en ai eu ras le bol de Sam et de ses patrouilles constantes. En clair, je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre… » Ricana-t-il.

« Pas changer de caractère à ce que je vois… »

« Tu me connais trop bien. » Murmura-t-il.

« Dis-moi un peu ce qui s'est passé à la push depuis que j'ai quitté les environs ? » demandais-je.

Cet homme soupira en se frottant le visage avec ses grandes mains, ça devait vraiment lui peser, il n'était pas du genre à perdre ses moyens sans une bonne raison.

« Quand tu es partie, on a finalement mis la main sur cette salope rousse. Tout le monde après cela pensait que les patrouilles allaient s'alléger pour avoir un semblant de vie normale, mais au contraire, ça a empiré. Nous n'avions plus de vie. Sam était très prudent, il avait peur que des sangsues viennent sur notre territoire, mais il devenait paranoïaque. C'est au point où aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu vraiment marre. Il a essayé de faire un ordre alpha, mais ça n'a pas marché, car je ne le voyais plus comme le boss. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Laisse-moi deviner la suite… Sam a essayé l'ordre alpha sur d'autres que toi et vu que ça ne marchait pas, il a compris que personne n'allait lui obéir. Ce qui a forcé Jacob à prendre sa place légitime en tant qu'alpha de la meute… » Devinais-je.

« Toujours aussi perspicace à ce que je vois… » Répondit-il.

« Pourquoi es-tu partie comme ça sans un au revoir ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

Je lui souris simplement au-dessus de mon épaule. Pendant le temps qu'il m'avait raconté ce qui s'était passé, j'avais fini le repas. Enfin, servir les pâtes dans des assiettes et en saisissant des bières fraîches, je le rejoignis et lui donna son énorme assiette. Une fois installé, je commençai à manger tout en réfléchissant à la façon de comment j'allais lui expliquer pourquoi j'étais partie de cette manière.

« Juste après le mariage de mon père et Sue, Sam est venu me parler et a exiger que je quitte la push, je n'étais plus la bienvenue… J'avais prévu de partie de toute façon à cause de Victoria, car je pensais qu'en quittant, elle allait laisser tranquille la push et Forks. Avant de partir, j'ai demandé à Sam, à vous voir tous afin de vous dire au revoir, mais tu te le doutes je n'ai pas pu le faire, cependant j'ai laissé une lettre que j'imagine vous n'avez pas eu non plus. » Dis-je dans un souffle.

Je vis le loup commencer à trembler de plus en plus. Je déposai mon assiette sur la table basse et me dirigeai vers lui afin d'essayer de le calmer. Normalement, je ne devrais pas faire cela et ne pas être si près de lui quand il avait les signes qui indiquaient une transformation en loup immédiate, mais quelque chose en moi me disait de le faire quand même. Je déposai une de mes mains sur son bras délicatement pour ne pas le brusquer.

« Attends un peu que je le vois celui-là et que les autres le découvre. Il a toujours été bon à cacher ses pensées de nous, mais je ne pensais pas à ce point. » Dit-il avec colère.

« Et calme-toi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un loup géant dans mon appart… » Dis-je en essayant de le calmer en plaisantant.

Il claqua sa tête dans ma direction en grognant légèrement. Il perdait contrôle avec son loup. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens et je sentis comme une bulle nous entourant que le reste du monde n'existait pas…

J'avais cette impression qu'en ce moment, ma vie changeait et pour le meilleur, cela comprenait ce loup qui venait de s'imprégner de moi. Je ne pouvais pas le croire, j'étais confus, pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? Quand je réfléchissais à cette question, je ne pense pas que j'ai regardé une seule fois dans ses yeux auparavant, c'est la seule explication que je peux avoir en ce moment.

« Isabella. » Grogna-t-il avant d'écraser ses lèvres durement contre les miennes.

Je me penchai pour approfondir le baiser une fois la surprise passée, il n'y avait rien de doux, très rapidement, je cognai avec mon dos le comptoir de la cuisine, il me souleva pour que je me retrouve assise sur celui-ci.

« Paul. » Gémis-je dans sa bouche.

Pendant que je reprenais mon souffle, ce dernier plaça des baisers rugueux le long de ma mâchoire et le cou. Je penchai ma tête vers l'arrière pour lui donner un meilleur accès. Paul grogna en me voyant de cette façon. Il se détacha de mon cou, m'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir ma chemise en la déchirant.

Je poussai un cri de surprise, Paul ne s'en formalisa pas, mais me fit un sourire malicieux. Ses yeux s'obscurcirent au fait que je ne portais pas de soutien-gorge.

« Tu es une très vilaine femme, Swan… » Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je ne répondis rien trop concentré à essayer de le toucher partout où je le pouvais. Sans plus attendre, j'arrachai sa chemise de son corps. À cela, il grogna de façon primale et me repris dans ses bras et me plaqua contre un mur.

J'émis un gémissement rauque de plaisir à son côté sauvage et dominant. J'aimais ce côté de lui, ne pas être traité comme une poupée de verre, mais comme une personne c'était quelque chose que j'aimais.

« Chambre ? » demanda-t-il impatient.

Je fis dans la direction de ma chambre avec ma main. Aussi vite, je me sentis être transporté dans la direction de ma chambre. La porte de celle-ci se referma dans un fort claquement. Je ne m'en souciai pas, j'étais bien trop occupé à dévorer la bouche succulente de cet homme.

Paul me déposa sans ménagement sur mon lit et vint se placer au-dessus de moi. Il observa mon corps après m'avoir déshabillé du reste de mes vêtements, si j'étais l'ancienne et timide Bella, je serais en train de rougir et essayer de me cacher de son observation, mais je n'étais plus cette même fille maladroite.

Enfin rencontré mes yeux, je vis la question dans ses yeux, malgré son côté sauvage de son loup, il était encore un peu en contrôle de lui-même, je pris une de ses joues en coupe dans ma main et lui souris doucement, mais rassurante. Je voulais cela, j'en avais besoin tout autant que lui. Je sentais mes instincts aller dans un état sauvage et possessif. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je sentirais ce genre de choses de ma part.

Sans plus attendre, Paul, plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes d'une façon très urgente. À bout d'air, je m'écartai de ce brulant baiser. Les lèvres de cet homme expérimenté ne quittèrent jamais ma peau, il commença un chemin à partir de ma mâchoire pour aller le long de mon cou afin de continuer le long de ma gorge pour enfin terminer par mes seins.

Quand la langue de ce loup effleura un de mes tétons pendant que sa main malaxait mon autre sein, mon dos se releva de lui-même vers le haut, ce mouvement créa une délicieuse friction entre nos parties inférieures. Cette touche entre nos deux corps me provoqua un long gémissement, mais aussi une vague intense de plaisir et de désir. Paul grogna quand il sentit l'odeur de mon excitation.

Lorsque Paul a fini de cajoler ma poitrine, il fit son chemin vers le bas de mon corps tout en traçant un sentier avec de petits baisers et des effleurements avec sa langue. Cela eut pour effet de me donner la chair de poule dans l'extase. Paul souffla de l'air quand il arriva au niveau de mon nombril, cela me fit gémir d'impatience ainsi que mon corps commencé à trembler légèrement à ses assauts.

Je n'avais jamais ressenti des émotions aussi intenses avec personne, bien sûr j'avais été avec quelques hommes au cours de ces cinq dernières années, mais rien comparé à ce que le célèbre Paul Lahote me fait ressentir. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression de revivre…

Paul releva soudainement sa tête et me fit un sourire malicieux avant qu'il ne plonge celle-ci dans mon centre très humide et excité. Je l'entendis gémir quand sa langue trouva le trésor que je lui offrais. Je gémis de plus en plus avec ses attaques. Il avait une langue talentueuse. J'étais dans un autre monde, un monde de plaisir, sa langue sur cette zone de moi était le paradis. Si le paradis ressemblait à cela, je voulais bien mourir maintenant, je serais une femme morte, mais comblée.

Je commençais à dire des choses incohérentes dans le plaisir, je savais que j'étais sur le point d'exploser.

« Paul… » Gémis-je.

Paul inséra deux doigts dans mon cœur dégoulinant. C'est ce qui me fit complètement exploser. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, je n'étais jamais venu aussi violemment, mais cet homme ténébreux venait de réaliser cet exploit. Pendant que je descendais de mon fracassant orgasme, il vint me rejoindre et me regarda avec un sourire aveuglant. Je pourrais passer le reste de ma vie à le regarder comme ça.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, Paul écarta mes jambes et se positionna à mon entrée. Je n'eus pas le temps de réagir qu'il me pénétra d'un coup de reins durs. Cet effet me provoqua un cri de plaisir. Il commença de long va et viens, mais j'en voulais plus, je voulais plus de sensation. Je mis alors mes pieds sur ses belles fesses musclées et rencontra frénétiquement ses poussées.

« Plus vite, plus fort. » Le suppliais-je.

Il fit ce que je lui demandai et accéléra ses mouvements, tout en m'embrassant farouchement, un combat pour la domination commença alors avec nos langues, mes mains caressaient ses cheveux sauvagement. Paul grogna de plaisir dans ma bouche quand je tirai légèrement sur ses cheveux. C'était si bon d'être comme cela avec lui, c'était si intense que je pourrais en pleurer de plaisir.

« Mets-toi sur tes mains et des genoux. » M'ordonna-t-il.

Oh putain ! Je peux dire qu'un Paul dominant ça m'allumait complètement et pas un petit peu.

Je respectai sa demande et me positionna comme il me l'avait ordonné. Je tournais ma tête afin de l'observer pour constater que Paul était sur ses genoux m'observant, ce qui provoqua un gémissement c'est qu'il caressa sa queue épaisse.

Paul se redressa pour se retrouver derrière moi, je pouvais le sentir collé à mon cul. Paul me donna une petite frappe sur mon cul, je glapis de surprise, mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il me pénétra. De cette façon, les sensations pouvaient se sentir encore plus intenses et ses axes étaient également plus profonds.

Pendant que Paul me pénétrait comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain, il taquinait mon clitoris avec ses doigts tandis que son autre main s'occupait de malaxer et titiller un de mes seins. Ses mouvements étaient rapides et frénétiques.

« Viens maintenant ! » rugit-il.

C'est ce que je fis. Je sentis ses dents s'enfoncer dans mon cou ce qui provoqua un autre orgasme, je sentis Paul venir à son tour… Il s'effondra sur moi, mais avant qu'il ne puisse m'écraser, il roula sur le côté et m'entraina avec lui pour que je me retrouve sur sa poitrine tonique.

« Whoa ! C'était incroyable ! » Murmurais-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle.

« Ouais. Le meilleur que je n'ai jamais eu… » Dit-il béat.

Un long silence confortable s'ensuivit. Chacun de nous perdu dans nos propres pensées. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant. N'en pouvant plus de ce silence, je décidai finalement de le rompre.

« Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si l'on se connaissait pas. Pourquoi maintenant et pas avant ? » Exprimais-je mes pensées.

Paul soupira lourdement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi cela s'est passé maintenant et pas avant. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée… Cependant, je pourrais avoir deux hypothèses pour le pourquoi… » M'informa-t-il.

« Dis-moi… » L'incitais-je.

« Eh bien. La première est que quand l'on s'est rencontré que tu n'étais pas prête et bien trop brisée… »

« Ça a du sens. Quand les Cullen sont partis, j'étais très endommagé. C'est quoi la deuxième ? » Demandais-je curieuse.

« Même su tu étais partiellement guéri, je ne pense pas que l'on rencontrer le regard de l'autre une seule fois… » Murmura-t-il.

Je réfléchis à ce que Paul venait de dire et je devais admettre que tout cela avait du sens. Tout était totalement véridique.

« Tu as raison… », Dis-je pour moi-même.

« Où partons-nous d'ici ? Je veux dire, nous pouvons être amis ? » Proposais-je inquiète.

« Nous allons prendre les choses comme elles viennent. Concernant une amitié, c'est totalement impossible de la tenter, à chaque instant que je serais en ta présence, je n'aurais qu'une envie c'est de te sauter dessus pour te faire la mienne… De toute façon, tu es à moi ! » Grogna-t-il possessif.

« Très bien, très bien, je suis à toi. Maintenant si l'on dormait un peu et voir ce que demain nous réserve. » Proposais-je d'une voix légèrement endormie.

« Oh ne t'inquiète pas, je vais dormir, mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres projets pour toi… » Murmura Paul d'une voix rauque.

À cela, il nous roula pour qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi. Pour finir, ni Paul, ni moi n'avons beaucoup dormi pendant la nuit puisque nous étions bien trop occupés à faire d'autres choses, bien meilleures. Après quelques heures d'épuisement, après avoir des relations sexuelles des plus passionnantes, nous nous endormîmes enfin avec un sourire sur nos visages en pensant à ce qu'il allait surement se passer demain…

**Point de vue de Paul :**

Après une longue nuit de plaisir et finalement de repos bien mérité, j'ouvris les yeux et regarda vers où cette femme passionnante dormait. En l'observant, je pouvais dire qu'elle avait changé physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement parlant.

En réfléchissant à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous hier soir, je comprends mieux pourquoi je me suis imprégné de ce petit bout de femme. Peut-être petit, mais ne prend la merde de personne, Bella était devenue une tête chaude, elle ne se laissait faire par personne. Qui aurait pu deviner que notre petite Bella Swan était en réalité une vraie renarde au lit…

Je ne me plains pas du tout de ce changement, au contraire, elle à l'air plus heureuse de cette façon. En la voyant hier quand je suis entré dans son bar avait été une très grande surprise. Je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé que c'était elle à ce moment-là, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées pour ainsi dire et je n'ai donc pas fait attention quand j'ai senti son odeur me parvenir.

Une fois arrivé proche du bar, j'avais observé la belle femme derrière celui-ci et j'avais attrapé un dur rien qu'en la regardant se déhancher légèrement au son de la musique qui jouait en arrière-plan… Quand elle s'est retournée, j'eus le souffle coupé, pourtant, je fis comme si de rien n'était. Durant toute la soirée, en sirotant mes nombreux verres de whisky que Bella me servait, je me demandais ce qu'il lui était arrivé ces cinq dernières années.

En observant toujours la femme couchée sur moi, je me demandais où cela allait nous mener… Sans le savoir, je jouais avec les cheveux de Bella avec mes doigts tout en étant perdu dans mes pensées, c'est une petite main qui me sortit de mon propre petit monde. Je me concentrai sur Bella et lui sourit doucement.

« Hey, à quoi tu penses si fort ? » murmura-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

« Hey, à toi, à nous, à ce qu'il va se passer maintenant. » Lui répondis-je.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… Tout ira bien… » Me sourit-elle.

Je ne répondis rien, mais hocha la tête dans la compréhension. Si seulement elle avait raison, je n'étais pas inquiet au sujet de notre relation, mais plutôt à la réaction de Sam ou de Jacob. Et puis merde ! Je ne donne pas une merde de leur opinion…

La main de Bella descendit dangereusement pour atteindre ma poitrine et commencer un chemin plus bas. J'arquai un sourcil en question avec un sourire narquois, elle ne répondit pas, mais plutôt me fit un sourire séduisant et séducteur… Bien vite, son corps tout entier fit le même sentier que sa main. Bella me regarda par-dessous ses cils avec des yeux de biche, avant que je le sache sa langue se retrouva à lécher un long sentier sur ma queue déjà dure. Je gémis de satisfaction en la voyant ainsi. Assez rapidement, elle engloutit ma bite entièrement dans sa délicieuse petite bouche.

« Oh putain ! » m'exclamais-je.

En regardant dans ses yeux, je pouvais voir que ça lui plaisait de comment je réagissais à elle.

Plus elle me suçait, léchait et mordillait, plus je sentis du plaisir. Jamais une femme ne m'avait fait ressentir ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose qui a avoir avec la magie de l'imprégnation ou pas, mais je m'en fou parce que moi-même, je sais qu'avant que je m'imprègne de cette brunette, j'avais développé plus que de l'amitié avant son départ, il y a cinq ans quand elle est partie c'était comme si un couteau me transperçait le cœur. Je n'en avais parlé à personne… Jamais.

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'étais à bout de souffle.

« Mm putain je vais venir dans ta délicieuse bouche si tu ne te retires pas… » L'avertis-je.

Malgré mon avertissement, elle ne bougea pas de position et me regarda avec des yeux plus foncés, c'est ce qui fut ma perte, car j'explosais brutalement dans sa bouche. Quand je la vis avaler ma semence et me nettoyer, je n'en pouvais pas croire mes yeux, elle n'était même pas dégoutée, elle était plutôt satisfaite de son travail.

« Alors ça t'as plus grand garçon ? » me demanda-t-elle en ronronnant pratiquement fier d'elle.

Si elle continuait ainsi, elle allait devenir ma mort, mon paradis et mon enfer personnel. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela ? Je gémis en réponse.

Bella sourit béatement avant de remonter son corps glorieux, rien qu'en la voyant avancé telle une prédatrice, je recommençais déjà à être dur. À cela, elle me fit un sourire sournois et s'empala sur moi sans aucun avertissement. Nous gémîmes ensemble dans l'extase. Elle commença à me chevaucher d'abord très lentement pour aller de plus en plus vite, à chaque poussée qu'elle fit, je lui répondis. C'était un sentiment incroyable.

Voulant plus de sensations, je la basculai pour qu'elle se retrouve sur son dos avec moi toujours en elle, je mis ses deux jambes sur mes épaules, créant ainsi des axes plus profonds tout en soutenant mon poids sur mes mains. Je profitai de cette position pour fouiner son cou et lécher la marque que je lui avais faite.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle hurle mon nom dans le plaisir. Je la rejoignis immédiatement après. Je relevai la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, je lui souris doucement, elle avait les yeux pétillants. Je l'embrassai tendrement, quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait mais avec elle j'étais prêt à tout essayer, essayer de construire une relation… Je voulais ça, pour elle et pour moi.

« Tu es à moi aussi… », Me dit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Nous nous contemplâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant que finalement je me retire d'elle et roule sur mon côté. Bella vint se collé à moi, elle s'adaptait parfaitement là, dommage que je ne l'ai jamais regardé dans les yeux avant.

Après nous être prélassé pendant quelques heures, Bella se releva en s'étirant en me jetant un clin d'œil avant de se lever complètement. Elle se tenait dans toute sa gloire nue en me tendant la main, m'invitant à la suivre. Soupirant, je sortis du lit et la rejoignis. Bella me prit la main et m'entraina à sa suite vers la porte de sa chambre afin de se rendre dans le couloir. Une fois dans le couloir, nous marchâmes quelques mètres avant que Belle s'arrête et ouvrit une porte dans laquelle se trouvait la salle de bain.

En entrant dans cette pièce, je constatais qu'il s'agissait d'une magnifique salle de bain. Elle disposait de ce qui me semblait une baignoire à remous, une douche moderne et un évier avec un grand miroir.

Bella s'avança vers la baignoire et commença à faire couler l'eau dedans. Elle entreprit de verser un peu d'huile de bain, à l'odeur je pouvais dire que c'était à base de noix de coco.

« Ça m'aide à me détendre et à me relaxer. Viens. » M'invita-t-elle.

J'entrai dans la baignoire et m'installa confortablement. Après que Bella ait mis un fond sonore, elle me rejoignit et s'installa entre mes jambes en reposant sa tête au niveau de mon épaule. Elle était si détendue depuis qu'elle était entrée dans l'eau. Bella avait les yeux fermés, si paisible. Je la vis inspirer mon odeur et la vis se détendre complètement…

Tout en l'observant se relaxer, je lui fis de tendres caresses avec mes mains. Elle gémit de contentement. C'était un aspect d'elle que j'admirais, il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup pour être heureuse, elle avait juste besoin de tranquillité et de calme.

« Je me sens bien dans tes bras, j'ai l'impression d'être protégé et d'être à la maison… » Murmura-t-elle.

« Je comprends ce que tu veux dire parfaitement… », Répondis-je.

« Il va falloir que je prévienne mon père de ce qui s'est passé… », Dit-elle nonchalamment.

À cette réflexion, je me raidis. Elle voulait vraiment le dire au Chef Swan ? Elle voulait me faire tuer ou quoi ? En voyant ma réaction, Bella commença à rire hystériquement.

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te fera aucun mal. Par contre, il t'en fera si tu m'en fais ! » Dit-elle malicieusement.

Je la regardais les yeux écarquillés et déglutis difficilement. Moi, un loup qui pouvait tuer des sangsues sans aucune pitié avait peur d'un simple être humain ! Bah quoi ce n'est pas n'importe qui non plus. Je n'ai jamais vu un père aussi protecteur de sa fille que Charlie Swan. Bella est sa fille, sa petite fille, son bébé, s'il lui arrivait le moindre truc, il pourrait tuer pour se venger. Rien qu'en l'imaginant, j'en frissonnai. Ouais, c'est véridique, moi, Paul Lahote avait la trouille du père de mon imprégnée !

Bella rigola doucement et se retourna pour être assise à califourchon sur moi. Elle était vraiment infatigable.

« J'ai vraiment créé un monstre du sexe… » Murmurais-je amusé d'une voix rauque.

« Pas ma faute si tu es un dieu du sexe et que je ne peux pas me contrôler quand je te vois à mon entière disposition ! » rétorqua-t-elle.

Cela étant dit, elle installa sa tête dans mon cou et commença à mordiller ainsi que de suçoter ce dernier. Sans attendre plus longtemps, je la pénétrai durement et débuta à la baisée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Une longue session d'ébat langoureux après, nous nous lavâmes mutuellement. Une fois lavé, on se sécha et alla s'habiller. Quand se fut fini, Bella se dirigea vers sa cuisine et se décida de cuisiner pour nous deux même si je savais que c'était plus pour moi que pour elle. La cuisine était vraiment son élément naturel.

**Point de vue de Bella :**

Une fois notre repas digéré, je m'installais avec Paul sur le canapé. Avant que je puisse me mettre à ses côtés, il me souleva afin de m'installer sur ses genoux.

« Je pensais que je pourrais prendre quelques jours de congé et demander à mes employés de se charger du bar afin que je puisse venir avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu ? » Demandais-je à Paul.

« C'est une bonne idée et ça nous donnera l'occasion de passer du temps ensemble et voir où les choses nous mènent. » Me répondit-il.

« Très bien, je vais préparer cela. De toute façon, j'ai quelques comptes à régler. » Dis-je mystérieusement.

Paul me sourit dans la compréhension. J'aimais ce côté de Paul, ce côté où il me laissait gérer mes propres batailles sans intervenir. Il comprenait que j'avais besoin de faire cela sur mon propre. Après un baiser chaste qui s'approfondit rapidement, je me levai de ses genoux et appela mes deux employés pour arranger les choses pendant mon absence.

Les appels téléphoniques faits, je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et prépara un sac de voyage avec quelques vêtements et le nécessaire que j'avais besoin pour quelques jours. Mon sac terminé, je rejoignis Paul et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Prêt à aller ? » demandait-je impatiente.

« Yep. »

« Comment es-tu venu ? » lui demandais-je.

« En moto. »

« Super ! Je vais prendre mon casque et on est prêt à y aller. » Dis-je.

« Toi, tu as une moto ? » demanda-t-il intrigué.

« Bien sûr que j'en ai une. Quand je suis sur une moto, je me sens libre. » Lui répondis-je avec assurance.

« Tu montes avec moi ou tu prends la tienne ? »

« Je vais venir avec toi ! » dis-je fermement.

Paul prit mon sac, quant à moi j'allai prendre mon casque et mes clés, ensuite je fermai la porte de mon appart et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'extérieur pour rejoindre la moto de Paul.

Nous nous mîmes rapidement en route. Une heure ou deux passèrent quand l'on franchit enfin l'entrée de la petite ville pluvieuse de Forks, une demi-heure plus tard, on arriva sur un sentier boisé qui menait à une maison agréable à regarder. Paul stoppa la moto devant sa maison. Après être descendu de la moto, on entra à l'intérieur.

« Je vais déposer tes affaires dans la chambre et ensuite on ira chez Sam, tout le monde est surement là-bas ! » m'informa-t-il.

Je hochai simplement la tête dans la confirmation.

Paul partit dans un couloir et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il me rejoignit et me prit la main. Tous deux nous sortîmes de la maison et se dirigeâmes vers la maison qu'occupaient Sam et Emily.

Une bonne demi-heure passa quand Paul et moi arrivâmes enfin en vue de la petite cabane qui servait de toit à Sam et Emily. J'étais impatiente, pas de voir tout le monde, non, j'étais impatiente de mettre mon grain de sel dans l'ensemble. Sam ne saura jamais ce qui lui arrive…

Paul me regarda avec les sourcils froncés, curieux à mon état d'esprit et à mon langage corporel, j'étais excitée et impatiente. Je hochai la tête pour lui montrer que j'allais bien et que j'étais prête à y aller. Il me regarda encore pendant de longues secondes avant de hocher à son tour la tête pour lui-même et me traina derrière lui.

Avant de passer la porte d'entrée, Paul me fit un clin d'œil ludique. Tous les bruits et murmures s'arrêtèrent une fois que la porte de la maison claqua derrière nous et que les loups du pack voient les deux personnes devant leurs yeux. Ce n'était pas le fait que je me tenais aux côtés de Paul qui était surprenant, c'était plutôt le fait que Paul me tenait la main avec nos doigts entrelacés, une manière très intime de se tenir la main pour deux personnes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fou ici ? » me demanda froidement Sam en me regardant avec des yeux noirs comme la nuit.

« Sam ! » s'exclama Leah outré du comportement de Sam.

« Que caches-tu, Sam ? Pourquoi autant d'hostilité vers Bella ? » Demanda mon loup avec un sourire narquois.

Quant à moi, eh bien, disons simplement que je regardais Sam avec un grand sourire béat. Celui-ci me regarda avec panique, il s'agitait là où il se trouvait.

« Oui Sam, dis leur la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis partie sans un au revoir… » Dis-je innocemment.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu en avais marre de nous ? » me demandèrent en chœur Brady et Collin.

À cette question, je dirigeais un regard rempli de colère et de fureur vers Sam. Il avait vraiment bien fait son boulot. Je dois le reconnaitre. Si j'étais un vampire, je serais surement en train de grogner de façon hargneuse et menaçante. Si j'étais une louve comme Leah, je serais occupé à trembler violemment, trembler à phaser dans une forme de loup.

« Comment oses-tu leur faire croire ce tas de conneries ? » lui hurlais-je en faisant un pas en avant pas intimidé d'un millimètre par cet homme qui avait la faculté de se transformé dans une bête géante, qui pourrait me tuer en une fraction de seconde.

Aussi rapidement que je fis le pas avant, je me retrouvais derrière le corps gigantesque de Paul. La réalisation de ce qui se passait vraiment se fit dans l'immédiat une fois que Paul s'était placé de façon à me protéger.

« Oh putain ! L'enfer non ! Ne me dis pas que tu as fait ce que je pense ! » S'exclama Jacob en direction de Paul avec des yeux douloureux.

Paul ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à Jacob, se concentrant uniquement sur Sam, son regard surveillait de près les moindres faits et gestes de l'ancien alpha. Afin de minimiser les choses, j'essayai de calmer Paul en lui frottant le dos avec ma petite main, en réponse, il encercla ma taille avec un de ses bras et me rapprocha de son corps pour que je sois collé à celui-ci.

« Ne gaspille pas ton temps avec lui, il n'en vaut pas la peine…. » Lui murmurais-je même si je savais que les autres de la pièce pouvaient m'entendre très clairement.

Cela dit, je concentrai mes yeux vers ceux de Jacob.

« Quant à toi, Jacob, va te faire foutre ! Ce n'est pas de tes affaires ou à personne d'autre d'ailleurs de ce qui se passe entre Paul et moi ! Ce qui se passe entre Paul et moi concerne uniquement Paul et moi ! » Dis-je fermement en le regardant froidement.

Je vis Jacob ouvrir et fermer sa bouche à plusieurs reprises pour finalement la refermer complètement pour de bon. Je hochai la tête dans la satisfaction et retourna mon attention vers Sam une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais te dire certaines choses que j'ai sur mon esprit depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, Sam. Je ne l'ai pas fait avant parce que je sais que ça allait blesser encore plus ma sœur, mais tu as été trop loin cette fois-ci, tu as dépassé les bornes ! Et si à l'avenir je fais quelque chose qui te concerne, sache que ça ne sera aucunement pour toi, je le ferais uniquement pour ma sœur, crétin arrogant ! » Dis-je énigmatiquement à la fin de mon petit discours.

« Sœur ? » répéta Leah avec incrédulité n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Je tournais mon visage ainsi que mon attention vers elle et lui fit un doux sourire.

« Oui sœur. Tu es devenue ma sœur le jour où mon père et Sue se sont mariés malgré le fait que tu me détestes. Je ne peux pas dire la même chose de Seth cependant. » Répondis-je.

Je vis un Seth blessé avec des yeux douloureux et tristes suite à ma déclaration.

« Parce que Seth a toujours été mon petit frère depuis le premier jour où je l'ai rencontré… », Continuais-je avec un sourire heureux quand je vis les yeux de Seth pétiller de bonheur.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu as à dire à Sam, visage pâle ? » demanda froidement Emily.

Je n'ai jamais pu blairer cette fille et e n'était pas prêt de s'arranger. Je la regardais avec un mépris total et un rictus de fureur sur mon visage. Cette fille me dégoutait, rien qu'en étant dans la même pièce qu'elle ça me donnait l'envie d'être malade. Paul m'avait raconté qu'elle avait essayé plusieurs fois de rentrer dans son lit tout en étant avec Sam. Ce qui me dégoutait le plus c'est le fait qu'elle a forcé Sam à quitter Leah pour être avec elle et à cause de l'imprégnation il n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de faire ce que cette chienne demandait. Ça a brisé Leah totalement.

« Écoute-moi bien petite briseuse de couple, tu vas assoir ton putain de cul maigrichon sur cette foutue chaise et tu ne vas ni dire un mot ni faire un geste en dehors de cette chaise. » Lui dis-je d'un ton menaçant en contournant Paul pour me retrouver devant lui avec mes bras croisés sur ma poitrine.

Paul s'avança pour qu'il soit collé contre mon corps, je sentais pourquoi il se mettait de cette façon, il était très excité par mon emportement à cette petite chienne. Dans le fond, j'entendis Jared et Kim émettre un petit rire en sachant la situation dans laquelle j'avais mis Paul. Je le regardai avec un sourcil relevé, il haussa simplement les épaules.

Emily me regarda avec des yeux ronds de surprise, bah elle était surement choquée de la nouvelle Bella. J'étais encore une chienne pire que Leah. Finalement, Emily fit ce que je lui dis et se laissa tomer sur une chaise sans grâce.

Je croisai le regard de Sam, celui-ci déglutit difficilement en voyant mes yeux remplis de haine pour cet homme qui avait causé tant de mal et de douleurs à ma sœur.

« Quant à toi espèce de petit merdeux… » Commençais-je pour être interrompu.

« Bella… » Commença Leah en m'avertissant.

« Non Leah ! Laisse-la faire, je suis curieux d'entendre ce que Bell's a à dire. » Dit Embry avec un grand sourie sur son visage. Il savait très bien comment je pouvais être quand j'étais en colère.

« Tu es vraiment un homme pathétique tu sais ça ? Être avec une femme que tu n'aimes pas du tout pendant que tu laisses la femme que tu aimes souffrir à cause de cette garce qui t'oblige à rester avec elle, tu ne te bats même pas pour ma sœur. Est-ce que son amour ne vaut rien pour toi ? Tous vos moments, vos souvenirs ? Je vais te poser une question Sam et je le ferais qu'une seule fois. Es-tu réellement heureux avec Emily ? » Demandai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, préférant regarder le plancher. C'est ce que je pensais depuis le début, depuis la première fois où je suis venue dans cette même maison.

« Dis-moi es-tu prêt à faire tout ce qui est en ton pouvoir pour être réellement heureux ? » lui demandais-je.

« Oui. » Répondit-il en levant la tête et regarder Leah, celle-ci évitait son regard à tout prix, trop douloureux de même croisé ses yeux.

J'inspirais profondément. Maintenant, j'espère qu'il y a une solution à ce problème. Si quelqu'un pouvait trouver ce genre de réponse, c'était un homme que je connaissais très bien.

Avec cette idée en tête, je me dirigeais vers Leah et lui pris la main dans la mienne.

« Viens avec moi ! » lui intimais-je.

Leah me suivit sans broncher quand je commençai à la tirer vers la porte de la cabine.

« Toi, notre conversation n'est pas terminée ! » dis-je dans la direction de Sam.

Pour mettre encore lus d'huile sur le feu, je m'arrêtai devant Paul, lui sourit et attrapa l'arrière de sa tête afin de l'embrasser pour montrer aux autres le genre de relation que j'avais avec Paul. Je savais que pendant mon absence il allait y avoir un combat entre Jacob et Paul. Je connaissais très bien Jacob pour savoir qu'il ne supportait pas l'idée que je sois avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il ne pouvait pas prendre un indice que quand je disais non c'était vraiment non tout comme Mike Newton.

Mettre fin au baiser, je repris mon chemin avec Leah, mais avant que j'ouvris la porte, je tournai mon attention vers Jacob.

« Oh Jacob ? N'essaie même pas de mettre un ordre alpha sur Paul pour qu'il reste éloigné de moi, ça ne marchera pas puisqu'il m'a réclamé comme la sienne et m'a marqué… » Dis-je béatement à son visage déconfit.

J'ouvris la porte et sortis avec Leah dans l'air frais de la push. Quelques minutes passèrent et Leah commença enfin à craquer. Je la pris dans mes bras et la réconforta du mieux que je le pouvais. J'étais peut-être devenue une chienne et une personne froide, mais je n'étais pas non plus insensible. Une fois calmée, je mis un bras autour de sa tête, elle se rapprocha de moi et mit sa tête contre mon épaule.

« Où allons-nous ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque d'avoir trop pleuré.

« Tu vas voir. Je pense à quelque chose qui va te permettre d'être à nouveau heureuse avec l'homme que tu aimes, enfin si c'est possible de faire une telle chose. Je te le promets tout va s'arranger à la fin ! » Lui dis-je d'un ton confiant et ferme.

Leah hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais je pouvais voir de la confusion dans son expression faciale.

Une bonne heure de marche à travers les bois plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin à l'endroit où j'aurais mes réponses. Une vielle cabane en bois au beau milieu d'une clairière où passait un petit ruisseau. Montant les quelques marches du porche de cette petite maison, je frappai délicatement plusieurs fois à la porte.

La porte s'ouvrit en grinçant légèrement pour faire apparaitre un vieil homme avec une expression surprise sur son visage ridé. Cet homme était un homme respecté dans la réserve de la push, il était un ancien, un ainé, un homme avec un mauvais caractère sauf avec moi. Il s'agissait du vieux Quil Ateara.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour jeune Bella. » Me dit-il en guise de salutation.

« Disons simplement qu'il y a eu certaines circonstances qui m'ont fait revenir… », Lui dis-je doucement.

« OK. OK. Venez entrer donc. » Nous dit-il en remarquant Leah derrière moi.

Vieux Quil ouvrit la porte plus grande et nous laissa entrer chez lui. Il nous dirigea vers son petit salon et nous invita à nous installer confortablement.

« Alors, jeune Bella, dis-moi qu'as-tu besoin de si important pour t'être déplacé jusqu'ici ? » me demanda-t-il d'un ton calme et posé.

Je soupirai en me frottant mon visage avec mes mains dans la frustration. Frustrée de toute cette histoire. Tout était si compliqué.

« J'ai quelques questions et un service à vous demandez… » L'informais-je.

« Je suis à l'écoute. » Dit-il attentivement.

« Est-il possible pour un loup de s'imprégner d'une personne qu'il a déjà croisée quand il était déjà un loup, mais ne l'a pas fait à ce moment-là ? » demandais-je curieuse et pour confirmation de l'hypothèse de Paul.

Vieux Quil tapota ses doigts sur son menton dans la réflexion.

« Bien sûr que c'est possible, si le loup en question n'a pas croisé le regard de cette personne avant, mais que plus tard il le fait, il peut donc s'imprégner de cette même personne, c'est rare, mais ça arrive. » Me répondit-il intriguer.

« Bien, c'est ce que Paul m'a expliqué. » Murmurais-je.

Vieux Quil eut les yeux écarquillés à ma révélation et commença doucement à rire dans l'amusement.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé voir le jour où Paul Lahote ne s'imprègnerait surtout pas de toi, jeune Bella ! » dit-il amuser.

« Ouais, je sais, cela a été une surprise de taille, vous pouvez me croire. » Lui dis-je.

« Très bien, assez parler de Paul et de moi. Est-il possible qu'un loup puisse briser le lien d'imprégnation s'il n'est pas heureux ou pour une autre raison avec son imprégnée ? » Demandais-je avec espoir.

Tout en demandant cette question, je gardais un contact visuel sur Leah. Je l'entendis avoir le souffle coupé dans la réalisation de pourquoi j'étais venu ici. Elle était surprise, mais aussi choquée. Vieux Quil me regarda intensément. Il s'installa plus profondément dans son fauteuil en tapant son index sur son menton une nouvelle fois en réfléchissant. Après quelques longues minutes de réflexion, il me regarda de façon bienveillante.

« Il y a bien sûr un moyen. Cela s'est fait qu'une seule fois. À l'époque, Ephriam Black était marié et heureux quand il a rencontré son imprégnée. Il aimait profondément sa femme, un amour si pur. Son imprégnée le voulait, elle avait toujours eu le béguin pour lui, pour ainsi dire. Ephriam ne voulait rien à avoir avec cette femme qu'il connaissait à peine, donc il a cherché un moyen pour le combattre à tout prix. Il l'a trouvé en faisant un voyage spirituel où il a été guidé par les esprits. Dis-moi mon enfant, qui est ce loup ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« C'est Sam… », Lâchais-je.

Vieux Quil hocha la tête dans la compréhension et regarda Leah un instant avec un regard inquiet.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Il va falloir que je prépare les deux potions. Leah, étant une louve, tu dois également faire ce voyage spirituel afin de briser toute chance à ce que tu t'imprègnes dans le futur. » Informa-t-il.

« Très bien, je le ferais si ça me laisse une chance d'être avec Sam. » sourit Leah vivement avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur et d'espoir.

Vieux Quil se leva de son fauteuil, hocha la tête dans la direction de Leah et nous laissa seules pendant qu'il allait préparer ces fameux breuvages. Leah se tourna vers moi avec des yeux remplis de larmes.

« Je te remercie. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. » Me dit-elle avec les larmes coulant le long de ses joues.

« Il n'y a rien à dire, je veux seulement que tu sois enfin heureuse. » La rassurais-je.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête dans le bonheur, elle était exaltique. Un silence calme et confortable s'ensuivit, finalement, 1 h 30 plus tard, vieux Quil franchi le salon avec deux fioles d'un liquide argenté. Je me demandais ce qu'il y avait dans ce truc.

« Très bien. Leah, tu vas t'allonger et boire ceci, cela débutera ton voyage dans le monde des esprits. Quant à toi, jeune Bella, tu dois amener Sam dans un endroit isolé et lui faire boire cette solution. Ce rêve spirituel durera trois longs jours. Tu devras prévenir Sue et Billy, personne d'autre ne doit être au courant de cette situation ! » Me dit-il fermement.

« Paul ? » demandait-je n'avais pas envie de garder ce genre de chose de lui ou de lui cacher quoi que ce soit.

« Tant qu'il cache ses pensées du pack, tu peux le lui dire. » Me répondit-il avec un sourire complice.

Je me levai de mon siège, alla vers vieux Quil et lui prit un des flacons. En me retournant, je croisai les yeux de Leah, je lui souris encourageante avant de sortir de la maison et alla à la recherche de Sam en laissant Leah sur ses propres pour qu'elle puisse réaliser son voyage spirituel.

Je fis mon retour avec un grand sourire sur mon visage, heureuse de ce que venais d'accomplir. Sam et Leah méritaient d'être heureux ensemble. Bientôt, je vis la maison de Sam, les garçons étaient dehors assis sous le porche. Paul dut sentir mon odeur arrivée parce qu'il releva la tête subitement en croisant mes yeux. Il se leva et fit son chemin vers moi en plusieurs grandes enjambées.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda-t-il curieux.

« Plus tard. Pas ici. » Lui dis-je de façon significative.

Paul hocha la tête en comprenant. Nous reprîmes notre route et rejoignîmes vers les autres.

« Sam, je peux te parler ailleurs ? » lui demandais-je en le regardant.

Sam me regarda attentivement avant de hocher la tête dans la confirmation. Il se releva et me suivit, je sentis les yeux de Paul sur moi, mais surtout sur mon cul, je décidais donc de me déhancher pour plus d'effets, Paul grogna ludique. Je secouais la tête dans l'amusement, il n'en avait jamais assez. Les hommes resteront des hommes…

Regardant Sam, je le vis avec un sourire amusé.

« Vous vous êtes bien trouvés tous les deux… Où m'emmènes-tu ? » Me demanda-t-il.

« Dans un endroit isolé et tranquille. » Répondis-je finalement sans plus d'informations.

En effet, j'avais l'endroit parfait en tête. C'était la cabane de pêche de mon père. Un endroit bien tranquille et calme. Une heure ou deux plus tard, on arriva enfin à l'endroit où se trouvait un lac avec un pont, à l'autre extrémité du pont de tenait ladite cabine de pêche.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous ici Bella ? » me demanda Sam avec curiosité, mais aussi avec de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

Je ne répondis pas. Je pris la clé sous le paillasson et ouvra la porte d'entrée avec celle-ci et invita Sam à l'intérieur. Mon père étant le chef de police, j'aurais pensé qu'il aurait caché la clé dans un endroit plus sûr et sécuritaire, mais non.

« Pour répondre à ta question, je t'ai amené ici pour être dans un endroit calme et isolé. Je sais qu'ici personne ne viendra nous déranger… », Murmurais-je.

Sam hocha tout simplement la tête dans l'accord. Je le regardai attentivement, en scrutant plus profondément dans ses yeux noisette, je voyais qu'ils étaient remplis de douleur, tristesse et fatigue. Ses yeux étaient sans vie, cette situation d'imprégnation l'usait totalement. En faisant ce que je faisais, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il allait rendre heureuse Leah à la fin.

« Aimes-tu toujours Leah ? » demandais-je.

« Bien sûr que je l'aime ! » s'exclama-t-il vivement en se levant de son siège.

« Aimes-tu Emily ? »

« C'est compliqué. Je crois que je l'aime d'une certaine façon, mais pas romantiquement parlant. Je la vois comme une amie, une connaissance, ce n'est pas facile à la décrire. » Soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

« Dis-moi si je me trompe. Lors de l'imprégnation, il me semble que c'est l'imprégné qui décide de quel genre de relation aura lieu entre le loup et elle ? » Demandais-je.

« Oui. » M'affirma-t-il.

« Donc si Emily avait vraiment voulu que tu sois que son ami et ainsi rester avec Leah ça aurait pu se faire. Ce qui prouve parfaitement mon point de vue sur Emily, elle voulait t'avoir pour elle et elle t'a forcé à quitter Leah. N'est-ce pas ? » Demandais-je en devenant en colère avec toutes les manipulations qu'avait faites Emily.

« Oui, tu as encore raison. » Admet-il à contrecœur d'une voix plate.

« J'ai souvent raison pour ce genre de choses. J'ai un moyen pour que tu brises l'imprégnation si tu le veux vraiment, mais tu dois en être sûr à cent pour cent. Tu pourras être une nouvelle fois heureux avec Leah. Pour être très clair, je ne le fais pas pour toi, pas après la façon que tu m'as traité avant, je le fais pour ma sœur. »

Sam me regarda avec des yeux coupables, mais je n'y prêtai aucune attention. Même si j'avais prévu de m'éloigner à cause de Victoria, cela n'avait pas empêché Sam de me faire quitter ma famille et mes amis, cela je ne pouvais ne pas lui pardonner.

« À l'heure où je te parle, Leah est en train de faire un voyage spirituel, tu vas faire le même, c'est le seul moyen de pouvoir briser le lien que tu as avec Emily, alors ne gâche pas tout. Vieux Quil m'a dit que les grands esprits allaient te guider pendant ton séjour avec eux. Ce voyage va durer trois jours, tu dois boire ce liquide, après ce je vais te laisser. On se revoit dans trois jours, t'as plutôt intérêt de briser cette fichue imprégnation ou je vais te botter le cul et je n'aurais pas besoin d'un loup pour le faire, n'oublie pas que je suis la fille d'un chef de police, il m'a appris comment me battre et me défendre… » dis-je d'un ton menaçant avant de lui remettre la fiole avec le liquide prévu.

Sam me regarda en déglutissant péniblement. Je me levai et sortis de là sans un autre regard en arrière. Je devais refaire le chemin inverse que Sam et moi avions emprunté. J'avais surtout hâte d'être dans les bras de Paul, je me sentirais en paix avec moi-même une fois dans son étreinte. Inconsciemment, je frottais avec ma main ma poitrine, ça me faisait un mal de chien, surement la distance qui me séparait de Paul. Plus j'avançais et plus la douleur dans ma poitrine diminuait.

Je n'étais même pas encore vu des garçons que je vis la tête de mon loup fouetté dans la direction où j'émergeais. Tout aussi rapidement qu'il se rendit compte que j'étais là, il se releva et se mit à courir à grands pas pour s'arrêter net devant moi avant de m'engloutir dans une énorme étreinte chaleureuse.

Je me dégageai après quelques secondes à me détendre dans ses bras pour réaliser qu'il avait une grosse marque de griffe rosâtre sur son biceps. Je dévisageais cette cicatrice intensément avec colère, je ne pouvais pas y croire. Voyant ce que je fixais aussi intensément, Paul essaya de me rassurer et de me calmer.

« Calme-toi, bébé, ce n'est rien, elle est en train de disparaitre… En plus, j'ai fait plus de dégâts à Jacob… » Me dit-il.

Je le regardais avec incrédulité. Est-il fou ?

« Je me fou s'il est blessé ou non, il n'avait pas à te toucher, tout ça parce que monsieur Black est jaloux ! » rétorquais-je furieusement.

« Quelqu'un est dans la merde ! » murmurèrent Quil et Embry ensemble.

Tant bien que mal, j'essayai de contourner mon loup afin d'aller dire un morceau de mon esprit à Jacob, mais je fus intercepté par les bars puissants de Paul.

« Tu ne vas nulle part près de lui en ce moment Swan ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

J'avais déjà une réplique bien sanglante prête pour lui, mais quand je me retournai pour le regarder dans les yeux toute ma colère disparue pour être remplacée par du désir et de la luxure. Les yeux de Paul s'étaient assombris, ils étaient complètement noirs. Secouant la tête pour vider mon esprit de mes pensées lubriques, je lui pris la main, soupira lourdement et hocha la tête à contrecœur.

« D'accord, je ne vais pas près de lui… », Marmonnais-je dans une moue boudeuse.

« Bon, viens si on allait chez moi ! » me dit-il en remuant ses sourcils de façon suggestive.

J'eus un petit rire. Paul me prit dans ses bras comme si je ne pesais rien du tout dans une position de mariée et commença à marcher vers les autres.

« Où est Sam ? » me demanda Emily avec méfiance.

« Il est occupé ailleurs. Oh ne l'attends pas, il reviendra que dans trois jours, de toute façon ce ne sont pas de tes affaires ! » Lui répondis-je froidement avec un sourire narquois en pensant à ce qu'il allait arriver dans trois jours.

Je la dévisageai une dernière fois avant de diriger mes yeux sur Jacob en le regardant avec des yeux meurtriers. Ben quoi ! Paul m'a dit de ne pas l'approcher, pas de le regarder ! Jacob ouvrit la bouche pour commencer à parler, mais je l'interrompis en grognant d'agacement et de colère. Les autres me regardèrent avec des visages choqués sauf un ou deux qui étaient amusés.

Regardant une dernière fois Jacob froidement, je fis signe à Paul pour lui indiquer que nous pouvions aller. Quand nous sommes entrés chez lui, il m'installa sur le canapé avec lui, je me mis à tout lui raconter, je n'avais aucun secret.

« Je suis heureux que tout s'arrange pour eux finalement. Quant à moi, je ne veux pas briser l'imprégnation. » Me dit-il.

Je soupirais de soulagement, j'avais peur qu'il envisage cette éventualité et mette fin à ce lien que nous avions maintenant qu'il savait qu'il y avait un moyen de le faire.

Paul me regarda inquiet et hésitant pendant quelques instants avant de prendre mes mains dans les siennes en me regardant intensément. J'avalai le trop de salive. Son regard était lourd d'émotions.

« Le lien que nous avons, qui nous unit ensemble est très précieux et je ne regretterais jamais le moment où j'ai croisé tes yeux, ce moment à tout changer, mais cela ne change en rien les choses que je ressentais déjà pour toi, ça n'a fait que les amplifier. Je peux être un connard arrogant la plus part du temps, mais je sais une chose qui est certaine et irrévocable c'est que je tiens à toi. Depuis le premier jour où je t'ai rencontré, j'ai développé pour toi plus que de l'amitié. Je n'ai jamais rien tenté parce que j'avais peur du rejet, mais aussi que je m'imprègne un jour et que tu fasses subir les mêmes souffrances que Sam a donné à Leah, je n'étais pas aussi égoïste que lui, tu avais déjà assez vécu ce genre de choses à cause de la sangsue stupide qui t'as quitté. » Me dit-il dans un souffle.

En entendant, cela me réconforta. Je ne lui répondis pas, mais me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui faire comprendre que moi aussi j'éprouvais ce genre de sentiments, je ne sais pas si j'étais déjà amoureuse de lui, mais je l'appréciais grandement, j'éprouvais plus que de l'amitié pour lui, pour cet homme qui me faisait sentir vivante.

Cette nuit-là, Paul me montra ses véritables sentiments en me faisant l'amour, il était tendre et doux dans ses caresses. Il était passionné. Il n'y avait aucune précipitation ou d'urgence. Juste nous deux.

Trois jours plus tard :

Nous étions à un feu de joie ce soir, j'étais impatiente, Paul me regarda avec complicité en sachant ce que j'attendais tellement. J'étais en train de regarder les arbres perdu dans mes pensées quand je vis une personne immergée à travers les bois. Cette personne était Sam, il s'arrêta un petit instant et me fit un clin d'œil en me souriant largement.

Yep, ça avait fonctionné. Sam commença à faire son chemin vers nous quand il fut intercepté par Emily qui l'attrapa par le bras.

« Où étais-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle furieusement.

Sam la regarda avec dédain et mépris. Il l'ignora complètement et se détacha d'elle. Tout le monde dans le pack était confus à part Paul et moi, j'avais un sourire béat quand je regardais Emily. Celle-ci me regarda avec des yeux noirs de colère avant de piétiner son chemin vers moi, je me levai dans l'attente. Sam se mit entre elle et moi son dos à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Que lui as-tu dit visage pale ? » Me demanda-t-elle en hurlant.

« Oh ! Je lui ai seulement fait voir la salope que tu es vraiment ! Je lui ai fait voir la vérité et la briseuse de ménage que tu es réellement… », Déclarais-je béatement en m'avançant petit à petit. Paul me saisissait par la taille afin d'éviter que j'avance.

Paul savait très bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, j'en avais envie depuis que j'avais rencontré cette dinde, j'avais tellement envie de lui refaire le portrait et encore plus depuis que je savais ce qu'elle avait fait pour Sam et Leah, mais aussi pour avoir essayé de séduire mon homme.

« Laisse Bella seule, elle n'a fait que m'ouvrir les yeux sur la personne que tu es vraiment. Oh tant que tu y es, quitte aussi ma maison et la push ! Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici… » Dit-il sombrement.

« Mais,-mais je suis ton imprégné… » Dit-elle en pleurnichant avec ses lèvres tremblantes.

Je devais l'admettre, elle savait jouer la comédie à la perfection.

« Non, tu ne l'es plus ! Je ne suis plus sous ton emprise et ton contrôle ! » Rétorqua-t-il.

« Tu n'es plus la bienvenue. Dégage où je le fais moi-même… » La menaçais-je en commençant à marcher dans sa direction très lentement comme une prédatrice.

Emily eut les yeux écarquillés dans la peur et aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, elle commença à courir. Je revins à ma place avec Paul à ma suite qui secouait la tête dans l'amusement.

« J'aime ce côté de toi… », Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque dans mon oreille.

« Oh, mais c'est qu'elle a des griffes la petite tigresse ! » lança Jared.

Il reçut de la part un regard noir et une tape à l'arrière de sa tête venant de Kim qui me fit un clin d'œil complice.

« Merci. » Me dit Sam dans une voix joyeuse en s'asseyant à son tour.

« Comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, je l'ai fait pour ma sœur. Mais tu es le bienvenu. » Lui répondis-je en lui souriant doucement et gentiment.

J'étais très rancunière, mais je savais qu'avec le temps je pourrais développer une relation d'amitié avec lui, il me fallait simplement du temps pour je lui pardonne.

Une quinzaine de minutes passèrent quand j'entendis un bruit venant de derrière moi, je fouettais ma tête dans cette direction pour avoir une vue magnifique devant moi. Leah se tenait dans une robe blanche qui la rendait encore plus belle de ce qu'elle était déjà, une robe que je lui avais achetée, elle avait les yeux pétillants, elle me souriait heureuse. Sans tourner mes yeux d'elle, je tapotai légèrement l'épaule de Sam pour le faire regarder. Ce dernier tourna la tête lentement comme au ralenti, je l'entendis avoir le souffle coupé avant qu'il ne se lève rapidement. Plus rien d'autre n'existait pour Sam et Leah. Devant mes yeux se tenaient deux personnes lavées de tous les maux du monde.

Sam se mit à marcher lentement et prudemment vers Leah comme s'il voulait s'assurer que c'était réel. Leah le rencontra à mi-chemin, il lui prit sa main dans la sienne et de l'autre, il caressa tendrement l'une de ses joues. Je souris avec les larmes aux yeux émues par ce geste d'affection qu'il avait pour elle, ce simple geste voulait tant dire pour eux deux, une simple promesse que plus rien ne les séparera. Il y avait un homme et une femme qui avaient vécu beaucoup de choses, mais finalement ils s'étaient retrouvés, leur amour était plus fort que tout, qu'un stupide lien magique et surnaturel. Un homme et une femme qui éprouvaient un amour pur pour l'autre.

Je sentis les bras de Paul m'encercler et me rapprocher de lui.

« Ça, c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime… » Me murmura-t-il.

« Je t'aime. » Lui répondis-je émue.

Paul me releva et mit son bras sur mon épaule pendant que le mien encercla sa taille nue. Après un long regard, il m'embrassa passionnément.

« Prenez une chambre ! » s'exclama Jared…

Paul l'ignora et continua à m'embrasser pendant encore un long moment. Quand il rompit le baiser et s'écarta, il me traîna avec lui dans la direction de sa maison. Notre maison et notre avenir.

J'étais la sienne et Paul était le mien c'était tout ce qui comptait pour nous afin de commencer à construire ensemble notre bonheur et notre vie…


End file.
